Mixed-Up Gravedigger
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |ability = When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. |flavor text = Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it.}} Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability hides every zombie on the field in gravestones, including him, then mixes their placements up randomly. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Description change: Was originally Digging graves is hard work. But seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update 1.12.6 * Strategies With Try using this zombie when you have other zombies on the field that have a special ability when played, because they will do it again like Brain Vendor, Conga Zombie, Gadget Scientist, or Zombot 1000. Another way of using this is in rush decks. Protecting every zombie is key, so using this to protect against most threats is a good option. This strategy can be applied to any deck to try and trick the opponent to not knowing what to do that turn. Using Headstone Carver could also boost all of your zombies if he is revealed first or if you place him after this zombie. Using this zombie also protects all zombies on the field from tricks for one turn except for . However, stats will also be reset, including damage dealt to the zombie, so use him wisely especially with . This can be used to counter if all lanes becomes occupied with gravestones. You can also Bounce Mixed-Up Gravedigger via Firefighter to reactivate his ability (note that this didn't work before version 1.12.6). A good strategy is to have a zombie in an aquatic lane, along with strong zombies. This is because when Mixed-Up Gravedigger puts every zombie into gravestones, there may be a chance that a strong zombie or Mixed-Up Gravedigger himself may appear on that lane, where he will be free from most things and do massive damage. can do a dirty strategy and use this with science zombies on field, especially Gadget Scientist (this will only work if Gadget Scientist is spawned last). Impfinity can use this with Crazy zombies such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie (if he appears on the heights). This can be especially useful for zombies like Jester (in order to refresh his health to make him do more damage). Neptuna can use this with zombies such as Landscaper. doesn't really benefit with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as Beastly zombies are better when their stats aren't reset. However, there are some zombies that can work with this, such as Loudmouth or even Zombot 1000. You need to be careful if Spyris is played, as your opponent can know what zombie is on what lane and find the lane with the most threatening zombie on it. Most heroes can use powerful plants to block that lane, while can destroy that gravestone with . This zombie can also put zombies on aquatic lanes even if they do not have the Amphibious trait. However, this will only work if there was an Amphibious zombie in the aquatic lane prior to when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played. This can potentially put strong zombies such as Knight of the Living Dead in a place where there are not many plants or to block attacks from strong Amphibious plants. Against There isn't really a way to counter this zombie, as you do not know which zombies are in a lane. The only good option is to use Grave Buster. However, this is usually ineffective unless there are only a few zombies hiding in their gravestones, because zombies are mixed in random spots and you can only have 4 Grave Busters in a deck. In any other case, just try and place plants against the gravestones and hope for the best. If you have obtained Spyris from any way like Cornucopia, Plucky Clover, or Seedling, then Spyris can be useful to know what zombie has switched places and can help you keep track of the threatening zombie, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger. You can go further and play Grave Buster on the gravestone that zombie is hiding in, but only Citron can use that strategy. As of the 1.12.6 update, Bouncing Mixed-Up Gravedigger no longer removes his ability, so instead of Bouncing him, you should try to destroy him before the opponent can Bounce him via Firefighter. Since he has 5 , you can either use instant-kill tricks like Shamrocket or , but remember the latter can destroy your powerful plants as well. Gallery Mixed-Up Gravedigger statistics.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's statistics MixedGraveC.PNG|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's card Mixed-Up Gravedigger effect.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger activating his ability AmphibMUG.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger on an aquatic lane (note he is swapped with an Amphibious zombie) GrayMUG.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger tinted gray due to a glitch Screenshot 2016-11-30-09-31-05.jpg|The aftermath of Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability Screenshot_2016-12-27-18-36-22.jpg|A 'latteraly inverted' gravestone made by the Mixed-Up Grave digger DeadlyMixedUpGravedigger.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger with Deadly Why Devour my Mixed-Up Gravedigger?.png|Devour being used on Mixed-Up Gravedigger MixedUpGravediggerAttacking.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger attacking Frenzy Mixed-Up Gravedigger.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger with Frenzy Giant Mixed-Up Gravedigger.jpg|Gigantic Mixed-Up Gravedigger tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once Strong Giant Mixed-Up Gravedigger.jpg|Brute Strength being used on gigantic tinted gray Mixed-Up Gravedigger Literaldeadbody.png|Mixed-Up-Gravedigger with 0 health due to a glitch MixedUpGravediggerCardImage.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's card image MUGOP.png|Mixed Up Grave Digger activating its ability on Bonk Choy, Buff-Shroom, and All-Star Zombie Old Mixed-Up Gravedigger description.PNG|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's statistics MixedGrave shadow.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's silhouette MixedGrave get.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack Receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack 13275203 503959759804667 881002963 o.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger on Neptuna's Ally Pack MixedGraveShade.PNG|Another Mixed-Up Gravedigger's silhouette Receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger-0.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack Mixed-Up Gravedigger's Card is Glitched.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's card after he was bounced (pre-1.12.6) Trivia *He is the second zombie to hold a shovel, the first being Excavator Zombie. *Before the 1.6.27 update, his description was grammatically incorrect, being two sentences instead of one separated by a comma. *In the player's screen, sometimes in an apk version of the game, the gravestones will glitch and only half of the gravestones will be revealed. *He has the same sound effects as Headstone Carver's. *If he is made by Portal Technician, he will activate his ability, but the gravestones will immediately open after the ability. This is the only time that a gravestone can be opened during the Plants Play or Fight! phase of the battle. *When he activates his ability, his left arm will disappear. *There was a glitch where he could be made with 's ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This could be because Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a gravestone, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving himself the Gravestone trait. ***The game would softlock upon playing him, as the Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because Mixed-Up Gravedigger was made by Tomb Raiser Zombie, and when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, he hides every zombie on the field in a gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide in a gravestone, the turn will never end. *If a zombie on the field appears gigantic due to a glitch, then when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, that zombie's gravestone will also be gigantic. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies